A semiconductor device including a semiconductor element, a lead making electrical connection to the semiconductor element, and a sealing resin covering a portion of the semiconductor element and the lead is widely used. An example of the semiconductor element may include a diode and a transistor. The semiconductor element may include an upper electrode and a lower electrode. In addition, two leads may be disposed with the semiconductor element interposed therebetween. In this case, one of the two leads makes electrical connection to the upper electrode and the other makes electrical connection to the lower electrode. The two leads and the upper and lower electrodes are bonded together by solder. When viewed from the top, the two leads are sized to cover most or all of the upper and lower electrodes.
The solder is formed, for example, by softening a solder paste through heating and then curing the solder paste. Through the heating and curing process, the semiconductor element is interposed between the two leads. In this case, if the semiconductor element is largely misaligned, for example, the solder paste may move to a side of the semiconductor element beyond the upper electrode, this may cause a problem of improper electrical connection of the leads to a conductive portion exposed on the side of the semiconductor element.